


Partners and Pals

by fangirl72



Category: Actor RPF, Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis - Fandom, Martin and Lewis
Genre: Implication Blow Jobs, Implication Oral Sex, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl72/pseuds/fangirl72
Summary: A little something I wrote making fun of Dean's ideas of him and Jerry only being partners and pals.





	Partners and Pals

**Author's Note:**

> Dean/Jerry
> 
> Not safe for work (My own rating system that states this fic has implied sexual content mostly in the form of dialogue) 
> 
> Some Things to Look Forward to Implication Oral Sex: Penis, Thigh Licking
> 
> Link to original fic without editing

“Oh…Dean,” Jerry moaned as Dean rubbed his thigh. “Did you ever think about this…you know, giving me head?”

Dean’s hand moved from Jerry’s thigh to the front of his boxers. Jerry hissed in response.

“Hmmm. You mean like I take your cock in my hand and I lick the tip and take you in my mouth and imagine all the sexy sounds you make and when you come how sweet it will taste? Is that what you want to hear?” Dean removed Jerry’s boxers. “Don’t be ridiculous, Jer. You’re my partner, my pal.” Dean lifted Jerry’s leg and placed it on his shoulder. “I don’t think of you in a sexual way,” Dean said right before licking the length of Jerry’s thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the last of the fics I wrote in 2013. I won't be posting on a weekly schedule again until sometime after September, 26th. I'll be posting from the 2014 batch then. In the meantime, I'm going to be messing around with how I want AO3 to look because I am generally confused hahaha


End file.
